


Must Have Him

by ObsidianBlades (LilianRoses)



Series: Victuuri Stars [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fey Viktor, M/M, Mage Yuuri, Modern day magic, Not much is different other than that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianRoses/pseuds/ObsidianBlades
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was a man used to getting what he wanted.Whether by his looks, his connections, or his magic, when he wanted something, he got it. It was just the way his world worked. Not even people were safe from his whims. But not all was well; getting everything you want gets boring after a while. And that's just what Viktor was.Bored.That is, until an absolutely adorable brunette angel opened up shop along his morning route. An angel who seemed to be immune to his charms.He had to have him.





	1. Star-Struck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests to get back into the writing spirit! Leave one in the comments or send me a message and I'll see what I can do! Nothing super squicky, please, guys. Anyway, no major warnings, but Viktor might seem a little...obsessed. Nothing happens without consent though, guys! It's important. *Nods*
> 
> Enjoy!

\-----

Sunlight crept through the slim gap between the curtains, illuminating the bedroom of one Viktor Nikiforov. It was decidedly too early to be this awake. Although his EleHelper and the damnable, chipper sunlight that was still attempting to rouse the figure underneath a mountain of blankets might encouraged otherwise, said figure remained stubbornly horizontal.

 

At least, until his flame-familiar let out a bark from beside the bed. 

 

(It had taken a while to train Makkachin not to scorch the sheets when she wanted something, but she still occasionally did so.)

 

Deciding that it was _definitely_ too early for fire extinguishers, he sat up. Makkachin let out a satisfied yip at the new development, and bounded out the bedroom, clearly ready for breakfast. From the aggravating beeping coming from his EleHelper, Yakov had filled his schedule with more BS appearances that he was not going to make and was now attempting to drag him there unwillingly. 

 

" _You're a public figure, Viktor."_

_"Your image is important, Viktor."_

_"Think about your heritage, Viktor."_

 

Viktor didn't necessarily need to remember any of that. He had learned from a young age that when you bear a name like Nikiforov, people could care less about what you do or have to say. They will agree with you in a second or do whatever you tell them just to be _associated_ with you.

 

He reached over, silenced the alarm, braced himself, and slid the watch onto his wrist. It immediately conformed to fit his wrist, and he felt the now-familiar wave of nausea that came with putting it on. _EleHelpers_ , or 'Elemental Suppressants' as they were technically known by, were marketed as personal assistants, or smart accessories. In reality, they were mandatory cuffs that fey with a noticeable magical presence were required to wear.

 

Joy.

 

But thinking about that just made him irritated. So he got up, fed Makka, and got ready for the day.

 

Viktor Nikiforov, heir to the Nikiforov estate, was also the poster-child for modern fey. Not by choice, not that it mattered. Even when wearing an EleHelper, his glamour still rippled around him. Most fairy folk nowadays couldn't even access anything beyond the most basic of magics, so they didn't even need to wear a stupid band. But Viktor was born of a 'pure lineage', making him something like royalty to his brethren. He could produce a glamour effortlessly, and while ice came the most natural to him, it didn't take him long at all to be able to summon all different types of magic. He also didn't have many of the limitations shared by most fey either. Everyone just spoke as though it was " _just to be expected of a Nikiforov._ "

 

(Viktor just thought it made him sound like a purebred animal.)

 

While the fey thought he was great, humans mostly felt...thrown. According to them, his aura was almost magnetic. He didn't have to really try to charm people, but this wasn't necessarily a good thing. Most humans' auras were on the repulsive side to him, with other species' being not much better. So far the most tolerable he could find had been the daughter of one of his father's associates. The lack of an immediate dismissal on his end had led to the whole thing being blown far out of proportion. Talks of marriage and mergers were thrown about until he'd told her point blank that he'd never marry her because her natural odor reminded him of stale bread.

 

She, of course, had not taken this well. Tears were shed and insults were shrieked, but he hadn't wavered. Obviously she wouldn't want an _"icy, heartless, inhuman dog"_ as a husband, would she?

 

The solitude didn't bother him at all, really.

\----

Chris raised an eyebrow at his friend over his coffee mug. His tail swished languidly back and forth, showing his amusement. 

 

" _So_...still sticking with the whole 'forever alone' persona?"

"Please don't start, Chris."

"Don't you have a shoot or something to attend? Your EleHelper is screaming at you again."

"It won't stay quiet."

"It's not supposed to."

 

Viktor made a face into his own mug, and the incubus across from him frowned, tail stilling. As much as he loved to rag on his friend, Christophe Giacometti could tell when something was wrong. He used to have an adolescent crush on the elemental, but was brushed off with his usual tactlessness. The incubus wasn't really rattled, though, and the two actually became rather good friends. So when Viktor was truly upset about something, Chris always tried to give some advice.

 

"Look, Viktor, I know that I'm leaving St. Petersburg in a few days-"

"Not interested, Chris."

 

His frown deepened.

 

"I'm not _propositioning_ you, asshole. I'm trying to make sure you stay alive until I visit next time. You look like you'd rather die than face another day of responsibilities."

"I'm not that depressed, Chris-"

"But you are depressed, yes? I'm not imagining that?"

 

Viktor opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. His cynicism had been flaring up like Makkachin's fur. It made him wonder what the point of it all was. He knew he sounded ungrateful, but there were days when the cuff around his wrist weighed a ton. And everyday was the same when you could see people's auras and intentions. Nobody was completely pure, but-

 

Makkachin perked up, sniffing the air. Viktor looked over at her, curious. She was a little energetic, but usually she only showed it when treats, food, or a walk was involved. So imagine his shock when she leapt to her feet and took off. He didn't tie her to the table (she normally preferred to stay by his side, so there was no reason), so imagine the shock _pedestrians_ felt as they watched Viktor Nikiforov, known for his mysterious charm, grace, and elegance, chase his almost equally famous flame-familiar Makkachin down the sidewalk.

 

Chris just blinked, and took a silent sip of his coffee. He'd text him later.

\-----

Luckily for Viktor, Makka hadn't run far. He found her in front of a small store, where she had- _oh_ _**no**_.

 

She had knocked over an employee.

 

He put on his most charming smile, hoping that he wasn't about to be sued. He whistled, and Makka obediently returned to his side, munching on something. He hustled over to the fallen man, extending a hand. 

 

"I am _so_ sorry about that, she's usually much...better...behaved..."

 

His voice was stuck in his throat. The floor was falling from beneath him. The heavens must have been falling onto him, because this man was an angel. Large auburn eyes dotted with flecks of gold blinked back at him, and a small, innocent smile graced him as he helped him to his feet.

 

"It's fine. I should have been more aware. I was hanging charms with salvia flowers in them, and sage is commonly used in treats for flame-familiars. She probably smelled the bag of treats I keep on me, as well, once she got close."

"B-But still..."

"It really is okay. She's so cute! Like a large dog. She almost reminds me of my own familiar who passed last year."

 

Viktor winced. Way to go, Nikiforov. Find someone you like and bowl him over with the ghost of his dead familiar. He noticed this, and hurried to reassure him.

 

"But her spirit is happily tied with the earth now. It's really okay. My name is Yuuri, by the way."

"Viktor."

 

He watched the gears turn in his head. He knew between his distinctive features and his familiar that he wasn't exactly hard to recognize. So he prepared himself for the wash of foul odors and rippling, strange colors. But...

 

Yuuri's eyes widened, and a faint hint of a blush spread across his cheeks. And Viktor was hit with the most wonderful smell he'd ever smell _ever_. It was sweet, but not overly sweet like that of some women he'd met. Where their smell was like sniffing candles, Yuuri's was like actually going into a bakery. And he didn't have that musk most men had, either. It was subtle; barely there. The smell of natural spices.

 

It made him want to bury his nose into his hair and just _breathe_.

 

 He was so busy rolling around in his newfound ecstasy and planning their life together that he almost missed the reply. Focus, Nikiforov. Conversation, then wedding. He could be an idiot. He could be someone after his money or connections, no matter how good he smells-

 

"Viktor Nikiforov? I'm such a fan of yours! I don't have any born-magic, but I'm fairly good at spells and charms. I've seen you do perfromances and it just looks so _ethereal_ -"  

 

Yuuri seemed to notice that he was rambling on, and his mouth snapped shut and his cheeks burned brighter. Viktor thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

 

"Oh? A fan of mine? Well, I could show you a few things. Ice is my strong suit, but I'm pretty comfortable with anything."

"R-Really? You could show me up close? That sounds great! And I make all my treats fresh, so stop by if you ever want a snack for your familiar."

"Her name is Makkachin, by the way."

"Oh, that's cute. Hi Makkachin, I'm Yuuri."

 

Makkachin allowed the mage to rub behind her ears. She was careful not to burn him; her person seemed fond of him, and it'd be a shame to scare off a potential mate.

 

He made excellent treats.

\-----

 


	2. Chapter 2

\-----

"Viktor. Viktor. Calm down. Now, what happened?"

 

He and Viktor were drinking in Viktor's penthouse, with Viktor alternating between awestruck whispers and overly excited yells.

 

"He's an angel, Chris. An actual angel. His name is Yuuri Katsuki, he just opened a store that sells spell supplies, and I have to have him. No other option. I have to have him."

"Um."

"He has eyes like burnt cinnamon and midnight black hair and curves to die for and he smells perfect and his aura is like a halo of light radiating off of him and-"

" _Breathe_. He sounds wonderful. Maybe I should pay him a visit. See what all the fuss is about."

"If you sleep with him I will end you, Giacometti. I would murder you with no hesitation."

 

Chris chuckled. He wasn't used to his friend being so easy to rile up. He swirled his wine around, and raised an eyebrow. 

 

"I wouldn't dare, Nikiforov. You fey and your possessiveness."

"You incubi and your need for-"

"That is a biological necessity that we can't go without any more than you can go without food, water, or access to nature."

 

They playfully glared at each other before breaking into laughter. Viktor flopped backwards on his couch, really thinking about it. He'd never felt a need to be possessive of anything, before. It was an odd feeling. He'd need to be careful. Chris downed the last of his glass.

 

"But, in all seriousness. I have to go meet him. Best friend duties."

"Since when?"

"Since now. Viktor, you've been solitary almost all of your life. You've had maybe three relationships that you've held no interest in, and slept around to knock the edge off during your teenage years."

"Hey-"

"And now all of a sudden you're talking about this guy you just met like he's hung the sun in the damn sky. So forgive me for wanting to make sure that you aren't going all bleeding heart over a bum." 

 

Viktor downed the last of his wine. He could understand where he was coming from. But. He just...

 

Chris groaned. Viktor always went soft went he got drunk. Before he knew it, he was sniffling like a child who had broken their favorite toy.

 

"H-He's just...so cute, Chris. He likes Makka, too. Smells like cinnamon rolls. I love those. Just wanna...pinch his cheeks. On his face. Maybe the ones in the back, too; didn't get a good look-"

"And that's enough for you, my friend."

\-----

And that's how Viktor, Chris, and Mila (because Chris was a snitch) found themselves outside of Yuuri's store. The plan was to go in, buy some treats for Makka, ask Yuuri out officially, and get married afterwards. But the two parasites had insisted on following him to 'witness the occasion'.

 

Mila was still snickering. Viktor glared at his fellow elemental. 

 

"If I find this on Instagram, I will kill you both."

"Then I'll die with millions of new followers."

"Mila, I mean it."

"It'd be worth dying for."

"But what if he doesn't want to be put on social media? You'll scare him away-"

 

Chris smirked.

 

"Then he isn't a good fit for you. You post a minimum of twenty times a day. Bull if you say you'd never upload a picture of the two of you. You wouldn't be able to help yourself."

 

Viktor couldn't help but pout. Damn it, he _wouldn't._

 

 _"Anyway,_ just...stay behind me, okay? I'm serious. Don't follow me. I want to do this right."

"Fine."

"Alright, hurry it up. My flight leaves tonight and I need to witness this with my own two eyes."

 

Channeling his most charming smile, he pushed open the front door.

\-----

The quaint little shop wasn't busy, per say, but it wasn't deserted, either. Castle Hasetsu was as unique as it was unassuming. From the outside it appeared small, and the charms that hung in the window were just as functional as they were pretty. But step inside, and the store was filled with bundles of various plants, jars of different powders, colorful candles, and more. He hadn't really paid attention to his Spells instructor during his tutoring, so he couldn't tell you what they did, but he could feel the overall aura of the shop itself, so he could tell you that nothing within it seemed harmful or negative. No curses or hexes would be done here.

 

"Wow...does he grow all of this himself? You said he's human, right?"

"Yeah. A mage."

"Well he must be damn talented...I've met earthen elementals who couldn't grow some of these ingredients."

"I have absolutely no idea what any of this is. Is that bad?"

 

Chris and Mila shared a look.

 

"You want to ask a mage on a date."

"Yep!"

"And you have no idea about _anything_ that he spends his _entire day_ working with?"

"Nope!"

"...Not a clue?"

"Sage is green, right? I looked it up after he said Makka likes to eat it!"

 

Both looked as though they wanted to die. Or strangle him. But before they could stop him from making a total idiot of himself, he had already flounced off in search of his future husband. He found him in front of the register, handing a bundle to a young woman. He felt the unfamiliar wave of possessiveness surge upwards and fought to stamp it down. It was fine. He was a shopkeeper. Just because he was smiling innocently at that sirenand that hussy was smiling seductively back didn't mean anything. It was okay-

 

"There you are. I don't usually do charms like these...so I hope it works out for you."

"Oh, I'm sure it will. You seem very capable."

 

Yuuri didn't respond how he expected. He tilted his head in confusion, and blinked. 

 

"But if I may ask...my speciality is listed as healing potions and protection charms. I never advertised for seduction charms. What brought you to me?"

 

It wasn't okay. He was going to drag that woman by her fake blond hair.

 

Said woman was thrown. Clearly she'd made her intentions known? And why wasn't he crawling at her feet? Her voice should have charmed him; he was _human_ -

 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. 

 

"You're wondering why your voice isn't working, right? I don't know what you would want from me besides a free charm, but you're not the best judge on someone's capabilities. You're holding a glamour protection charm. Seduction charms usually require a person's hair or a piece of clothing they wear often. I don't make those on principle."

"What?! How dare you! This is an outrage-"

"You don't have to pay for it. But I'm not making a charm to seduce someone against their will or knowledge."

 

Face burning, the woman threw the bundle to ground. Yuuri's face softened.

 

"And I have to say...you don't need to glamour or seduce them. I'm sure they'd like you regardless."

"I've no interest in a relationship with them. I'm not interested anymore. This is too much effort."

 

Yuuri's face was sad as she stormed off. He knelt down to pick up the bundle with care. So innocent. Suddenly, Viktor was nervous. He wasn't emotionally experienced. And Yuuri obviously put a lot of emphasis on that. What if he dismissed Viktor as some sort of shallow playboy? 

 

Before he could turn tail and reevaluate, Yuuri spotted him. The smile from yesterday erased the previous encounter from his face. 

 

"Viktor! Are you here to grab some treats for Makkachin?"

 

The plan. He had a plan. He just needed to execute it. Words, what were words? Fuck. He needed to say something. He could literally hear his asshole friends snickering at his pain. Be charming. But Yuuri could see through that? Be real. Fuck, the real him was sort of a clingy, immature cynic-

 

"Yes! Treats! Makka seemed to love the ones from yesterday, so I was hoping to grab some more?"

"Oh, well I don't keep them stocked normally, since fire-familiars aren't super common, but they only take a few minutes to make, if you don't mind waiting."

"I don't!"

 

Why was he chirping? He wanted to slap himself back into coherence.

 

Yuuri began gathering the ingredients off of the shelves, and Viktor allowed himself to admire the view. He wasn't short, but he wasn't tall either. And just as he thought, the back was just as nice as the front was. He had a dancer's form and grace.

 

"Do you dance?"

"Hm? Oh. Occasionally. It helps with my skating."

 

It was like he'd been hand-picked for Viktor. 

 

"You ice-skate?"

"A-a little. I'm not super good or anything-"

"Do you mind if I watch?"

"...What?"

 

What was he doing? This wasn't in the plan? Abort-

 

"I have a spot I like to go to to clear my head. I skate there often, and I was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

"I-I'd love you-TO. I'd love TO. Oh my spirits."

"It's okay, you know. I'd be ecstatic if you loved me."

"Please stop. I'm so embarrassed I might die."

"Not embarrassed enough to cancel our date, right?"

"...No."

"Great. Can I meet you here tomorrow ? What time do you close?"

"Sure. I close at eight."

"Perfect. Eight it is."

 

Viktor smiled wider as Yuuri entered his number into his phone, and was more proud than he should have been when Yuuri's face went scarlet after he saw what Viktor had saved himself as. Too cute. Yuuri had just put his name, but he changed it a bit, though.

 

He was so excited he couldn't even stand it. 

\-----

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious, Viktor saved himself as 'Your future lover' in Yuuri's phone. Yuuri is saved as My Darling Yuuri in Viktor's.


	3. Chapter 3

\-----

Irina Nikiforov wasn't expecting any visitors that day. So when one of the staff knocked on the door of her dance studio, she frowned. Wiping away droplets of sweat with the provided towel, she answered.

 

"What is it, Natalia?"

"You have a visitor, your grace."

"I've no appointments today. Turn them away."

"I-It...it is your son, your grace."

 

That changed everything.

 

"Vitya is here? Oh, how wonderful! It's been so long since I've seen my precious little _detka_. Have him meet me in the sitting room. I'll just be a moment."

\-----

It was quite clear to all that Irina and Viktor Nikiforov were related. The sharp features, the platinum hair, and the dancer's grace had all trickled down through genetics. He had looked even more like her before he had cut off his beautiful hair, she mourned. His eyes and powers though; those were all his father's doing. She was a decently powerful fey, but was nowhere near powerful enough to make wearing an EleHelper mandatory. Her husband, Vaughn, a stern yet fair man, wore his watch like a medal: a reminder to all of his capabilities.

 

Ever since her _detka_ was young, she tried to encourage him to embrace his emotions. However, despite her best efforts, he had grown into a rose trapped in ice. Beautiful, but isolated from others. Adored by many, desired by all, loved by none. He matured too young, her Vitya, and realized the underlying desires of those around him far too soon. It broke her heart.  

 

So when she met heard Vitya's answer to her inquiry as to the reason behind his visit, she honestly thought she had misheard.

 

But she was a lady, and ladies didn't gape. She dabbed at her chin with a napkin (a dribble of tea had escaped; she had almost spat out the entire mouthful), set down her cup to prevent any further accidents, and looked at her son with a calm smile.

 

"Could you repeat that, _dorogoy_?"

"I-I need courting advice, Mama."

 

She blinked in silence, and watched in astonishment as his cheeks took on a red hue. The silence lasted only a second before a heart-shaped smile transformed her face and excited chatter filled the room.

 

" _Oh_ , I'm so happy for you, Vitya! I was worried you'd never find your mate! Oh, is she cute? Is she tall? Short? What is her favorite color-"

"It's a he, Mama-"

"My bad. What is his favorite food? Do you have a picture? What is his name?"

 

Viktor's expression began to mirror hers. If one couldn't see the relation before, they definitely could now. 

 

"His name is Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki. He's an incredibly skilled mage who owns a store near my penthouse. Let me just-"

 

With a few quick swipes, he had opened his phone to the photo he'd taken of Yuuri to make his contact photo. He showed his mother and she clapped in joy.

 

"He's so _adorable_!"

"He _is_ , isn't he?! And he agreed to a date tonight, Mama. We're going skating."

"How cute!"

"I can't wait! But...I've never been on a date where I actually wanted to woo the other person. So I was hoping for some advice...?"

 

Irina flipped her long, platinum braid over her shoulder. She put a finger to her lips, thinking.

 

"Has your father ever told you story of our courtship?"

"Hm? Didn't he ask for your hand in the traditional way? With a ring and a speech?"

"Well, yes. He asked for my hand in marriage traditionally. And we _were_ arranged. But has he ever told you about the courtship itself?"

"No?"

"Ah, I don't blame him. He was quite embarrassed during it. He started off with lavish gifts and fancy meetings. The usual. But I wasn't interested. I thought he was a cold man hiding behind a powerful name. I would have married him for my family, but he wanted me to 'love him back', the sap."

 

She smiled down at the rings that adorned her left hand, and touched the pendant around her throat that he'd gifted her with on their first anniversary.

 

"He had _no clue_ what he was doing, that much was clear. But his effort shone through, and it endeared him to me. So really, Vitya, just be honest. Anyone can give fancy gifts and empty promises with pretty words. But if you put feeling behind whatever you say or do, your heart will be enough. I hope that helps."

"It really does, Mama. Thank you."

"You had better call me to let me know how it goes! I need to get a headstart on wedding plans-"

" _Mama_ -"

 

They argued good-naturedly for a while longer before Viktor left to get things prepared for that evening. Irina, in a fit nostalgia, called her husband.

 

"Vaughn? Are you free to speak for a while? Guess who came to visit? Vitya! That's the thing; he came to ask about _courting advice_. I was just as surprised as you. I told him a little about our own courtship. Do you remember when you came to my door with a flower arrangement you had made yourself? No, I didn't tell him about that. It was sweet, though, even if it was a little lopsided. And that time you were adamant that you were going to keep a date with me to see a ballet right after you had finished a three-day business trip, and then fell asleep? No, I didn't tell him about that either. You looked so cute though! What was that noise? Banging your head against the desk won't erase the memories, you know."

\-----

Yuuri, on the other hand, had sought advice from his best friend and roommate, Phichit. Well, moreso screamed at the pure impossibility of it all, but still. 

 

"Yuuri. You know I don't speak Japanese fluently. Calm down, and phase back into English, please and thank you."

 

Yuuri took a breath, and leaned over. 

 

"Viktor Nikiforov asked me on a date Phichit. What do I do? I think I'm going to faint."

"We're talking about _the_ Viktor Nikiforov, right? The one you've been fanboy-crushing on for years, right? The one who inspired you to become a mage and also kick-started your sexual awakening?"

" _Phichit_ -"

"Same one?"

"For the love of- _ **yes**_. Same one. Happy?"

"Very. As for what you do, you collar and leash that fucker."

"PHICHIT-"

"In the non-kinkiest way possible! Like, as a metaphor! Life is literally handing you a gift. You've always compared every single person I've ever tried to match you with to Viktor. Well, guess what. Now you are actually being handed Viktor Nikiforov on a silver platter. Enjoy it. Enjoy _him_. I demand first post rights as your best friend."

"I might actually hate you."

"I love you too! Wear the black pants. They make your ass look delicious."

\-----

Viktor had arrived a few minutes before eight (having been held back by Mila who refused to let him look creepy by showing up a full hour early) to see Yuuri locking the store for the night. Since he hadn't been noticed yet, he let himself enjoy the view for a moment.

 

He had closed up early to give himself time to get ready. Viktor had only ever seen Yuuri in a plain black shirt and blue jeans, but it was quite obvious that he had cleaned up for tonight. Without his usual apron, his athletic form was more noticeable. The sweater he was wearing looked super soft; all-black with some silver stitching around the hems. But what caught his inner pervert's attention were his bottoms. Tight, black pants with a red belt. They hugged his curves like a lover, and Viktor somehow thankful for and jealous of those pants at the same time. 

 

But he was not here to be a creep. He was here to show Yuuri Katsuki a good time, and convince him that he would be a good future husband.

 

(Chris could figuratively kiss his ass. Yuuri Katsuki would be Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov or he would die trying.)

 

Looking down at the flowers in his hands, Viktor felt nerves for the first time in a while. _'Less is more'_ , he reminded himself. It was about the meaning, not the number of flowers. The florist had looked skeptical when he had said he only wanted one of each. A Nikiforov, ordering something as small as _that_? Whoever was receiving it wouldn't be pleased.

 

But they didn't know Yuuri. So he gripped the red rose, gardenia, ranunculus, and white lily (which had all been wrapped in clear, glittering paper) tight, and drew Yuuri's attention. The eyes of an angel met his, and he melted. Yuuri gave a small, equally nervous smile, before he caught sight of the flowers. His cheeks burned.

 

"For me?"

"Yes! It's tradition for fey to present a gift for their intended...I hope you like them?"

"They're beautiful."

"You probably already know what the red rose means...but the others. The gardenia and lily mean purity, innocence, and sweetness. The ranunculus means radiant charm or attractiveness. All things I think of you."

 

Yuuri had hidden his face in the bouquet, thoroughly wooed by his explanation. His heart was beating a mile a minute. When he looked back up, he gave a small smile.

 

"It's wonderful, Viktor. Thank you."

"I-I'm glad you like it! Shall we go?"

"Oh, right. How are we getting there-"

 

In a millisecond, Viktor had taken his bag, which held his skates, into his hand, and wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist. 

 

He he was going to pass out.

 

"Viktor? Um! What's going on-"

 

Viktor leaned over to whisper into his ear.

 

"Relax, _moy sladkiy_. Just trust me."

"Okay."

"Close your eyes, and breathe."

 

Yuuri did as instructed.

\-----

Most fey didn't have the ability to levitate anymore.

 

Viktor had never been particularly grateful for his abilities, but as he walked Yuuri across the night sky, he'd never been more thankful. Especially when he told Yuuri to open his eyes, and watched a child-like wonder sparkle in those cinnamon orbs he loved so much. The stars looked close enough to touch, and the astonished giggles and gasps coming from his date were probably going to kill Viktor. 

 

"Has anyone ever told you that you are wonderfully adorable, _moy_ _sladkiy_?"

 

That lovely red flush ran across his cheeks again.

 

"Oh, stop it. And what does the Russian part mean?"

"It's true. And would you prefer English, my sweet?"

"Stooop-"

 

The banter kept up until Viktor slowly let them down near a lake. It was partially frozen due to the cold, but nowhere near skating level. Yuuri looked over in confusion. Viktor merely winked, removing his EleHelper and putting on his skates. The familiar rush of adrenaline that came from the limits being removed from his powers paired with his excitement to further surprise Yuuri with his magic had him almost bouncing. 

 

"I believe I owe you an up-close demonstration of what I can do. Ice is my specialty, so I'll have to make this extra-special, just for you."

 

He put one gold blade to the ice, and he was off.

\-----

It had been a while since he had just circled the lake with no routine in mind. But he was still skating with a purpose. With every push of his skates, the lake froze further; ice spreading itself like a spiderweb. Once it was frozen to his satisfaction, he executed what he knew was a perfect double loop. It wasn't really hard for him, but from the awestruck breath he heard from Yuuri as he passed, _he_ had been impressed.

 

Was he showing off? Yes. Did he care? No.

 

He came to a stop in front of Yuuri, who he was pleased to see had put his own skates on. He held out a hand.

 

"Care to join me, _moy_ _dorogoy_?"

"I'd like nothing more."

 

It was clear that Yuuri didn't need assistance. His movements were smooth, and he didn't wobble at all. But that didn't stop them from holding hands on the ice, making lazy circles and quick rotations alike. Yuuri seemed to have inhuman stamina, since he didn't get tired even when Viktor felt exhausted.

 

It was basically the best thing Viktor had ever done. Why had he ever skated alone?

\-----

But all good things must come to an end. After a few hours, they were walking along the path of the forest, just enjoying nature and each other. Viktor raised their joined hands, unwilling to let go and acknowledge the passage of time. Yuuri didn't look any more eager, having had a wonderful time. He was almost afraid he'd wake up and find out he'd dreamed the whole thing. 

 

"I guess, we should head back, huh?"

"Would you be scared away, Yuuri, if I admitted how unwilling I am to release you?"

"I had a lot of fun, Viktor. And...we can always go out again?"

 

Viktor's face lit up. 

 

"You're right. Actually, I'm having an exhibition next Saturday. I'd be honored if you could come?"

"Of course-"

"As my date."

 

Yuuri shouldn't have been surprised. But he still sort of was. That darling cherry-red spread across his cheeks once more as he nodded.

 

"I'd love to."

"Well, then. I suppose I can let you go for now, since I know we'll see each other again."

 

He raised Yuuri's knuckles to his lips. Yuuri's eyes went impossibly wide, and Viktor smiled at the expression. 

 

"If that's how you look when I kiss you there, Yuuri, what will you look like when I kiss those perfect, full lips of yours, hm?"

 

Yuuri, in a rare fit of courage, closed the distance between them to place a deep, sweet kiss on Viktor's lips. He pulled back just enough to meet Viktor's eyes. The crystalline blue had darkened, and the arm around his waist tightened.

 

"You shouldn't tease me so, Yuuri. I might just fall for you here and now."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"Only if you don't return my affections."

"...And if I do?"

"Then you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? But, for now..."

\-----

(Phichit couldn't help but take a picture of his lovestruck friend's blush-stained cheeks and kiss-swollen lips, which where molded into a shocked 'o'.)

 (Victor called both his mother to let her know that her advice worked and Chris to drunkenly wail about how soft Yuuri's lips were.)

\----- 

 

 

 


End file.
